Algy
Annuals= Algy *'Registration number': ALG 85 *'Drivetrain': 4WD Algy is a bus who works near the Little Western. He is owned by the Sodor Roadway Bus Services. Bio In his first appearance, Algy took over Bertie's naturalist excursion when Bertie fell ill. After a few miles, Algy broke down while waiting at some traffic lights. The naturalists laughed and offered to push Algy, and shortly afterwards his engine started up again. Eventually they reached the hills, while the naturalists went off looking for birds and plants, Algy's driver tried to mend him. However, when the naturalists came back an hour later, Algy still wasn't fixed. The naturalists decided to have their picnic to pass the time. But when they finished, Algy was still being mended. Algy's driver headed off to a telephone box, but just as he arrives, Bertie came to the rescue, and continues the naturalists' trip. In his second appearance, Duck meet up with Algy at the middle station on the Little Western. Algy was asked to look after Duck's passengers, when Duck's water gauge and tank began leaking. He delivered Duck's passengers home, while Oliver helped Duck back to the shed. In his last appearance, Algy had to take over Bertie's climbing excursion when Bertie was developing engine trouble. But halfway through the journey, Algy had to wait at a traffic light and his driver couldn't restart his engine. So the climbers had to push him out of the way to avoid a traffic jam. Finally, Algy was able to continue on his way. After they arrived at their destination and the climbers have their lunch, Algy's driver tried to start him again. But this time, all hope was lost and everyone was stranded. Luckily, Bertie was called and saves the day. Persona Not much is seen of Algy's personality, apart from his close friendship with Bertie. Livery When he first appeared, Algy was painted cream with a red stripe on both sides. The next time Algy appeared, Algy was painted light blue with a white stripe on both sides. Basis When he first appeared, Algy looked identical to Bertie, though his front and cab was more slanted and with his rear wheels exposed. He was based on an AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus. In his second and third appearance, Algy looked vaguely different from his original design and he had a full cab. However, his basis is unknown, though its assumed he is based on a bus from the London region. Appearances Other Media= Annual Stories * 1985 - Bertie Saves the Day * 1986 - Funnel Trouble (not seen) * 1992 - Bertie to the Rescue (does not speak) * 1993 - Bertie the Snow Bus (possible cameo) Trivia * Algy's number plate, "ALG85", refers to his name and the fact that he was first seen in the 1985 Annual. Gallery File:BertieSavestheDay1.png|Algy in his first appearance File:BertieSavestheDay2.png|Bertie with Algy File:Algy.jpg|Algy in his second appearance File:BertietotheRescue2.png File:BertietotheRescue3.png File:BertietheSnowBus3.png File:Bertie'sprototype.JPG|Algy's Basis Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Annuals and Magazines Category:The Little Western Category:Buses Category:Annual-only characters